Bad Boys
by VongolaXII
Summary: How does it feel like being eyed by several high hormones wolfs? What's more, those wolfs are hell of hot boys. AU AllxNaru SasuNaru SasuGaa ItaNaru Rated M for future chapters


**Disclaimer : I lose the debate... T_T**

**Claim : I won this :P**

**A/N : Blah...**

* * *

It was the normal day in Konoha High; the noise and hectic scenes. Students rushing into the school gates, yawning, eating in the cafeteria...All this was normal. And what was even more normal was the scene that occurs every single day in Konoha High.

"Did you bring the money?" a boy with long brown hair and white eyes asked. The blonde who was cornered shook his head. "N-No...I'm sorry, I don't have any money today!" he said, his tone shaking. The boy scoffed. "No money? Then what's this?" he said, snatching a book from the blonde. "N-Neji-kun, please give me back!" the blonde tried to take it back but Neji held it higher.

"You have money to buy this yet you don't have any to give me?" Neji leered at the blonde, whose face was as pale as a ghost now. "T-That book w-was bought by K-Kakashi sensei..." the blonde admitted and Neji arched an eyebrow. "Why would he buy you such an expensive book?" then he smirked and bend lower to his victim's ear. "_Unless you both are having an affair_?" he asked.

The blonde gasped and pull away. "Wh-Who said? Kakashi sensei was like my father!" he denied. Neji smirked even broader. "I know you, _Uzumaki Naruto._ I know how you seduce the poor man." Neji mocked, and Naruto was almost bursting into tears. "Please return the book to me, I need it!" he begged, although he know there was no use.

Neji Hyuuga was the big bully in Konoha High, always asking for money and threatening to hurt the victim if they don't. Of many nerds out there, he loved to torture Naruto more. He loved seeing the pathetic face of the blonde whenever he threatened him. He enjoyed it.

"What are you two doing?" A deep voice made Neji turned to see the interupter. A man with long black hair and red eyes was standing there, with a cane in his hands. "What are you doing, Hyuuga? Are you bullying Uzumaki?" he asked, eyes full of warning. Neji smiled politely. "I was just borrowing his book, Itachi-sensei." he said, innocence all plastered to his face.

Itachi looked at Naruto. "Really, Uzumaki?" he asked and Naruto blushed. He had a huge crush on Itachi Uchiha, and the man never knew. If he knew, Naruto would die of embarassment. Itachi was heard dating Sakura Haruno, the Science teacher. Since last year, Naruto had finally sort out his feelings that he _liked _Uchiha Itachi. At first he was still weary about his own feelings.

But sooner, he understands himself.

"Uzumaki?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Err..." he glanced at Neji who glared back with warning. Naruto gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes, Itachi sensei. Neji-kun was borrowing that book." he said, looking down. Itachi stared at them for a second then spoke. "Don't be late to class. I won't tolerate any lateness." he said, walking away.

-O-

"What is the Capital of Japan?" Itachi talked on as the class listen attentively, except Naruto. He was too busy wriggling away from the boy next to him; Uchiha Sasuke aka Itachi's brother. Sasuke was touching his inner thighs and Naruto felt uneasy. Meanwhile, Sasuke was still looking in front of the class, acting as if nothing had happned. Their places was at the back of the class, beside the window so no one could see.

Naruto gasped when he felt a hand sliding into his pants. Itachi whipped his head around. "Uzumaki, are you paying attention?" he asked, and Naruto blushed. He nodded and apologised. Classes resume like normal.

"S-Stop that, Sasuke-kun..." Naruto tried not to moaned but sometimes a gasp escaped his lips.

Riiinngg...!

The bell rang, indicating it was break time. Naruto heaved a sigh of relieve. But Lady Luck wasn't at his side today. "Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi called out. Naruto flinched. "You're in for a detention tomorrow. I heard all those 'gasp'." he said, and Naruto blushed redder. Sasuke simply smirked and walked out when Itachi caught his wrist.

"Don't touch _my_ boy, Uchiha Sasuke." he hissed into his brother's ears. Sasuke smirked. "He wasn't yours to began with." he replied, and Itachi leered at him. Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry. I have my own toy." he said and walked out.

Itachi knew who Sasuke's 'boy' was. Gaara Sabaku, the red-hair boy who seems quiet all the time. Only Sasuke knew how fierce he was in bed. Itachi smirked and shook his head. Tomorrow. He was going to do what he had longed to do for so long. He looked at Naruto who walked out slowly. "So innocent." Itachi whispered. "But not anymore after tomorrow." he chuckled.

**I screwed it? Gaah...Review. I accept constructive critisms :)**


End file.
